Arkarian and Isabel
by TheWitch'sLover
Summary: Arkarian and Isabel's first time, set outdoors. Kind of fluffy and tender. Oneshot. Please read and review, all you lovely people x


**A/N:** I wrote this over a year ago, when I wasn't as obsessed with yaoi, so enjoy the het romance while you can. This is a oneshot, and there will likely be no continuation.

Warning: Does contain moderate sexual themes.

* * *

Arkarian is delicate as he undresses me, his hands careful as they unwrap each layer of my clothing and put them aside. Where his hands touch me goose bumps erupt on my skin and fine hairs stand on end. My heart is pounding and Arkarian has this weird look in his eyes, but I know that what we're doing is right. We're soul-mates, aren't we? Who cares if he's six hundred and something and I'm only sixteen. We're going to end up doing it eventually, and now is so _right_.

Finally I stand before him in only my bra and thin white knickers. I wish I had worn something sexier. White stands for innocence, and though Arkarian is completely for this and knows I can make my own decisions I don't want to remind him that in _normal people's_ eyes I'm little more than a child. But I'm not, and we're both not normal people. My time with the guard has matured me. I've seen things that _normal people_, with their ideas of right and wrong, will never see or experience in their lifetimes. I'm ready for this. What's more, I _want_ this.

Yes, I may be sixteen, but I'm a girl on the brink of womanhood capable of making her own choices regarding her body.

I shiver under Arkarian's gaze as his violet eyes rake painstakingly over my body. I resist the sudden urge to cross my arms over my chest and they twitch slightly by my side. He looks up at me, probably reading my reaction as fear. His eyes are dark and serious and gentle then his face breaks into a smile – one of his trademark, soft, reassuring Arkarian smiles. "You'll be alright, Isabel."

"I know that," I smile back at him. He's my soul-mate and I trust him with my life.

He steps close. With one finger he tilts up my chin and I stare at his lips, a guilty blush rising to my face as I remember the soft and not-so-soft kisses we've shared before.

He kisses me. His lips melt into mine, and I close my eyes I open them again in surprise when my bra is deftly, but gently, undone. Arkarian's own eyes smile into mine. I suppose he must have done this thing before. The thought irritates me, and I shield it from him.

He breaks the kiss, and then still looking into my eyes he pushes the bra off my arms, slipping it down. It drops to the ground by our feet and I kick it away.

I wonder what he's thinking, but unfortunately, unlike him I am not a Truthseer. Arkarian bends his head, and only then does he look at my breasts, round and oddly white where my suntan hasn't reached them, with light-blue-veins showing slightly through the skin - though not as prominently as through Lady Arabella's skin - and pink nipples. His deep violet eyes widen slightly and his breath hitches.

"Isabel." He murmurs in wonder, despite that he's seen them before. It makes me feel beautiful.

He looks up at me and smiles. God, I love him so much.

Then he cups my left breast in a hand. He bends his head and kisses it, his silky blue hair spilling over his shoulders and his lips causing beautiful pressure on my skin. His mouth sucks on the nipple, tongue swirling around it, and the action sends shoots of pleasure up my chest.

My throat swells up at the thought that this beautiful man loves me. Looking up at me again, he does the same thing to my other one. It's nothing we haven't done before, but maybe because tonight is special it sends my heart into overdrive.

Arkarian steps away a little and I watch him under my lashes. His eyes take in my bare-chested body for a second. Then he kneels in front of me and places his hands on either side my hips. I've put on a little weight recently despite my intensive training, maybe due to stress, and my hips are a little fuller. Not fat, but I wonder what he thinks of them.

His hands, so familiar to me, are a little calloused and I wonder what from. It's not as if he can go outside and do any sports or anything.

It seems as if I'm always wondering about him these days. But I know that we've only been together for a relatively short amount of time, and a greater knowledge of him will come with time. The thought of me getting to know him like no-one else ever has makes me quiet and thoughtful inside.

My skin tingles where he touches me and my breathing speeds up even more if that's possible. Arkarian looks up to me for reassurance with those ageless, gorgeous wide eyes of his. "Is this okay?" he asks hesitantly as his hands slip under my knickers, and I nod tremulously, transfixed by the sight of this beautiful man kneeling in front of me with his intense violet eyes and long blue hair pooling around his shoulders. I'll love him forever, through the centuries and beyond.

I'll never leave him.

_Heck_, I think, _when did I get so romantic? _

Arkarian smiles at me, and I wonder if he had heard my thoughts, and then his long fingers hook under my knickers and gently pull, sliding the thin bit of fabric down my legs. I'm inordinately glad that I shaved them – my legs I mean - this morning. Then I wonder if he would have liked me to have shaved my pubic hair. The thought makes me cringe. I've never done it before, but some guys are supposed to like that, right?

Before I realise what he is going to do he leans in and presses a kiss to the top of my pubic triangle. Obviously he is undaunted with its non-shaved-ness, and I'm glad. But the action takes me by surprise and my hips wriggle in his hands a little. "Does it feel good?" he asks, genuinely curious, but I honestly don't know. Then he trails a line of kisses down to the opening of my outer lips and I feel as if I'm on fire.

"Yes!" I gasp.

His tongue flicks between the two folds of my most intimate area. I gasp at the strange new sensation but before I can figure out how to react he pulls away, and his gentle hands reach up and slide down the back of my thighs caressingly. After he does this he draws back and carefully lifts my feet out of the circles of my knickers. He flings them lightly aside where they hang on a bush, and I grin for no reason whatsoever. He smirks at my look.

He stands up fluidly. His fingers rest on the top button of his shirt. Then I realise that he is going to undress himself, and for a moment I panic. Not because I haven't seen him topless before because I have and it's undeniably hot but because of what will come after the shirt. Arkarian picks up on the direction of my thoughts and kisses me again reassuringly and then he slowly undoes all of the buttons and lays the shirt aside.

I can't help but marvel at the hard contours of his body. I've done it before a million times but the sight of him never fails to amaze me. Before Arkarian-and-me I would have been flustered at my staring, but now I allow myself to look at him without any embarrassment. He's mine. He's given himself to me – soon he will give himself completely - and I'm allowed to look at the beautiful person who is as much a part of me as my own heart is. Maybe he _is_ my heart.

I gaze at the power I had known was there from our very first meeting. His silky smooth skin is pale and stretched taut over defined, hard, muscles - and I know they're hard because I've felt them - and in the moonlight he looks powerful and lithe. Strong. Dominant. Undeniably male. Mine.

The thought of him being dominant, the more powerful one or even just the epitome of the word _male_ would normally have kick-started my natural competitive streak, but I'm surprised when I find that I'm excited at the idea of surrendering to him, of letting him control me. Of giving myself to Arkarian entirely, the way he will give himself to me. I _want_ this man to control me, to control my body. I trust him.

For a moment my soul-mate pauses, staring at me watchfully, and then slowly he moves his hands to the button and zip of his jeans. I watch him tensely as his elegant fingers tug down the zip and he slips out of them. Taut, firm thighs are revealed. My eyes bulge a little. Nosebleed. Okay, I've seen his thighs before too, but whatever. I just can't get enough of this man. Hormones, my mother would say if she were here.

I'm glad she's not. It would be awkward and I'm pretty sure she would have a fit at what we are doing, and then she'd have to be taken to hospital and my night would be ruined.

Focus Isabel, I think.

Right.

My eyes stray to the bulge in Arkarian's tight white boxers and I blush, hastily averting my eyes, regretting my decision to focus.

Arkarian hesitates for even longer this time, biting his lip and reading my face. He steps close. My eyes dart to the unmissable lump and then away again. I blush again furiously. Arkarian smiles at me gently, but apparently _he's_ not embarrassed.

"Hey," he says, bringing my chin round so that I look at him. I avoid his eyes. And his 'lump', at that. "You don't have to be embarrassed." I flush beet red.

"But . . ." I mumble, and my hands wave vaguely and I trail off. He smiles at me and I wonder if he's laughing at me. "You did this." He catches a hand and guides it round so that it rests on the solid bulge. I can't believe he's making me doing this! I jerk away mortified as I come into contact, but Arkarian holds me firmly to him. Why is he doing this to me?

I let him read my thoughts.

"If you can't see me, feel me like this, then you're not ready," he responds quietly to my thoughts. His eyes are solemn and deeply violet as he stands so close to me. Perv. He catches the thought and flashes me a look.

"I am ready," I say adamantly, forgetting the awkwardness of the situation and feeling myself rise up to the bait, although knowing Arkarian it wasn't bait but an honest statement.

"You shouldn't be awkward," he says, reading my thoughts again. "This should feel natural and _right_ to you. For both of us." But it does feel natural and right to me; it's just that it's different to anything I'm used to. I let him know this.

"Feel," he commands softly, and I shiver at his voice. He smiles briefly at me, a little nervously - another thing that I didn't know he could be, but am honoured he feels he can be nervous around me – and bites his lip, and I know that this is a test. I know that despite him accepting that I can make my own decisions, he will stop all this if he doesn't think this is the right time. But I also know that he wants me as bad as I want him, and that although I'm pretty sure he's done this sometime before, he's probably as nervous and awkward as me inside.

Getting to know Arkarian has made me realise that he's not the God Ethan paints him to be, and that he has mortal emotions and fears like the rest of us. Though heck, I haven't actually found any flaws yet, unless it's his ability to trust anyone, like the way he trusts Rochelle.

He kisses me once, softly on the lips and I'm brought back to the present.

I feel his heat and firmness through the thin material of his boxers, and I know he feels the warmth of my hand. Then I feel him harden against my hand, his shaft resting in my palm. He moves against me a little, thrusting into my palm and despite myself my eyes almost roll in embarrassment. Eeek! "This is natural," Arkarian murmurs reassuringly as his face presses against my hair and his hands reach up to hold me against him.

Yeah, I know, right, but then again I've never experienced this before. Not that I would have, I think hastily to both myself and him.

I'm exultant that my first time will be with him though. And all the times after that, spanning our lives into eternity… Only him, for always. I am jubilant at the thought. Is it right to be happy that he is mine, only mine, and that he will never have anyone else?

"I love you," he says simply and I wonder if it's in reply to my thoughts. Then he kisses me again, leaning into me, and he presses his shaft harder into my hand. "I'm like this because I love you, and because I think you're beautiful," he says, and after a moment I relax into him, not caring that I'm holding him in my hand.

I realise how much power I have over him by holding him like this, and I give him a gentle squeeze. He gasps into my mouth and his body trembles against mine.

The kiss goes on for a long time, and when Arkarian pulls away I've almost forgotten what we're doing here in the glade with the mountains and forest and lake around us. But I've lost my embarrassment, and when Arkarian moves away I let go of him almost regretfully.

His hands go to rest on the elastic waistband of his boxer's and I don't look away. Arkarian smiles faintly at me, and steadily I look back at him. When he pulls the boxers down and his penis springs free, arcing upright, I feel only a small twinge of embarrassment. He steps nimbly out of his boxers and then for a short while we both gaze at each other, taking in every inch of our partner's bodies as if we're trying to memorize them to our hearts.

He's so _big_. Suffice to say I've never seen a human penis in the flesh before, but I doubt they normally come this large. I feel a twinge of apprehension as I realise that this is supposed to go inside my body. That it's going to go inside my body _tonight_. Will it even _fit?!_

I gaze at his nest of pubic hair, with his swelling penis straining out of it. Startled, I suddenly realise that it isn't blue, like his head hair. For a second my eyes flick up to his face to see Arkarian grinning at me. Then my eyes move back down to roam over his body, and I sense rather than see his grin fade. My gaze caresses his leg muscles, _between_ his legs, his thighs, then calves, then back to his upper torso. My own body thrills at the sight of him in all his naked glory and unconsciously I seem to strain towards him as I examine him. Maybe in reaction to my gaze, his penis rises painfully further, and I find myself blushing.

Arkarian's eyes when I finally meet them are serious. I grin at him faintly and he relaxes, startling me. It's weird to think that he's worried so much about what _I_ think of _him_. No worries there, I think. Ha, he's practically sex on legs.

I know that he too has been assessing me, judging me subconsciously if not deliberately while I've studied him and I wonder if my body has had the same effect on him as his body had on me. Probably not.

His eyes suddenly narrow as if I've hurt him. Ah… Then he crosses the distance between us and grabs my arms, pulling me to him. "Isabel." My name sounds almost strangled on his lips.

With urgency Arkarian begins kissing me, holding my upper arms and setting small fires all over my skin. His mouth moves to kiss between my breasts. His lips scrape underneath them on their soft swell. Back on the top again his tongue flicks over my nipples. His mouth nuzzles at my neck and I can only wind my fingers in his silky hair as he pleasures me in all the ways he can. I gasp at the lightening fire that is pouring throughout my body at his touch. I gasp as it pools like molten lava in my stomach.

Suddenly I feel his hard erection press hot between my bare legs, its tip nosing at my folds. Something hidden within me coils tight. A throbbing starts deep between my thighs but despite Arkarian's half-desperate, half-wild kisses igniting my skin this is all happening too fast and I begin to panic.

I begin to pull away and open my mouth to tell Arkarian to slow down but his mouth closes hungrily on mine and his tongue darts deep in my mouth. His hands grip me tighter to him. He is not listening to my thoughts. The tip of his penis pushes shoves its way through my outer lips to press at my inner lips, rubbing insistently and forcefully and for a moment I am fearful as Arkarian is overwhelmed by passion.

Oh God. Oh God. Oh-

His hips arc backwards a little, as if-

_ARKARIAN_!

My mind shout is enhanced by my growing psychic abilities and its force and power cause Arkarian to jerk his head up violently and shove me away from him as he stumbles backwards.

I'm panting slightly and when I look up I see that Arkarian is panting too and is regarding me with a look of hurt and utter devastation in his eyes.

This is quickly concealed as a blank mask is dragged over his face. The hiding of his emotions feels like a slap in the face to me but I can only imagine what he feels after me, his soul-mate, so violently shoved him away.

Distressed at the pain my rejection has caused I quickly try to rectify my mistake. "I'm sorry -" I gasp a little, "I didn't mean -"

Arkarian's face softens, and stepping forward he takes my face in his hands. "No, _I'm _sorry," he says. Careful not to press himself against my body, he kisses me tenderly on the lips. I hold myself still as he kisses my eyelids and the tip of my nose. My hands reached up to hold onto his wrists. Thank god, he isn't scaring me anymore.

Then gently removing my hands, Arkarian lays me down, soft and careful, and I lie on my back on the yielding grass looking up at him. For one moment he gazes down at me with conflicting tenderness and desire. I smile up at him, trying to convey all of my feelings of love and that self-same desire. Then slowly he lowers himself over my body, positioning himself between my legs in a way that makes me blush, careful not to hurt me, and I gasp as I feel his weight settle on me. Other, unfamiliar body parts touch my skin.

His skin is cold as it touches mine, and my nipples harden, pressing into him. I feel something moist and damp and hot and hard between my legs, and I blush as my body reacts to his, but he merely looks at me, his eyes deep and dark and soft and immeasurably loving, and I relax. Then he props himself up on his elbows, and leaning down, presses a kiss to my mouth.

My mouth opens longingly as his lips leave mine, and my hands reached up to cup his face. I draw him back down, and obligingly he presses his lips to mine again, deepening the kiss as his tongue slips into my mouth.

_Arkarian_. The mind speech is gentle and soft, infinitely loving. He shivers as I whisper his name, reading it from my head.

His own body is beginning to react even more strongly to the warmth and aliveness of the human being beneath him, but he holds himself back as he gently - but slowly more and more passionately - kisses the girl he loves. He wouldn't hurt her ever. Even if she wanted to stop right now he would. She was his Isabel. She was to be protected.

She was His.

End.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed, even if it was a little long. Please leave a review if you liked it, or have any thoughts you want to share x


End file.
